


[Podfic] We're Not Overreacting

by RsCreighton



Series: Denominations [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emapth!Q, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, and bloodthirsty, everyone is really protective of Q, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Q," James says gently, Alec at his back, radiating worry and annoyance at being left out of the loop. "Q, 004 escaped isolation today and has gone missing."</p><p>Q blinks once, twice, feels James' concern ratchet up a notch.</p><p>"Well shit."</p><p>Or</p><p>A special someone is out to get Q and everyone goes insane</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] We're Not Overreacting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themusecalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We're Not Overreacting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655616) by [WriteThroughTheNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteThroughTheNight/pseuds/WriteThroughTheNight). 



> thank you to writethroughthenight for allowing me to podfic this series
> 
> NOW WITH COVERART! Provided by the ever lovely [ TheMuseCalliope](http://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope) Thank you again, darlin! <3

  
**Title:**   We're Not Overreacting  
**Author:**   WriteThroughTheNight  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Series:**   Part Two of Denominations Series **Length:**   22:53  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  
**Coverartist:** themusecalliope 

[Mobile Streaming Click Here](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bJames%20Bond%5d%20We're%20Not%20Overreacting%20\(sequel%20to%20Denominations\).mp3)

[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bJames%20Bond%5d%20We're%20Not%20Overreacting%20\(sequel%20to%20Denominations\).mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
